Music
General information= Music is one of the six main characters of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. She is a member of HJ5. Personality Music is bitter, strong-willed, and tough. She is known for her sarcastic commentary and one-liners. She is easily irritated and adds just a hint of edge and attitude to the group. Music often acts rude to her fellow band members but is incredibly protective of them. She has a soft spot for Rudie, but tries to hide her crush by acting annoyed with him around the other band members. She practices martial arts in her free time, in addition to teaching karate to children. Music has a black belt in karate, practices krav maga and also is skilled at tree core gymnastics. Music also is fond of baton twirling for marching bands and owns a personalised baton with her name on it. She later teaches this skill to their monster pets in series 3. Biography Music is emotionally strong. She usually provides sarcastic commentary. She does not tolerate people who mess with her friends, even going as far to threatening to beat up the fluffles in G, This Is Awfully Deep. That being said, she can also be irritated by her fellow band members such as when Love over-ordered a ton of square watermelons in Wanted Audience or when Rudie makes Angel upset over her fashion disaster in Angel's Flight. Music is more of an "action" girl, she doesn't like over-complicated plans or in-depth analysis on situations, she prefers to take problems head on. In Angel's Flight, Music reveals that she isn't fond of kids, calling them "monsters". In Game Over, she says that reading instructions are for "sissies". In Hello Puppy she spent a majority of the episode blaming Chewie for all the bad things that have been happening, even going so far as to purposely set traps to get him in trouble. The other girls claim she just dislikes dogs but Music feels that Chewie isn't a dog at all. She was partially correct when they discovered Chewie was being hypnotized by General Nofun. At the end of the episode Music and Chewie reconcile. Love reveals that Music writes sappy love songs as a form of anger management in G, This Is Awfully Deep. In Labor of Love, she hints that she likes poetry claiming that she has "many layers". In Music Zoo she failed a background check due to her history at the Harajuku Zoo and became banned by Mr. Smythe due to this. When she was 5 she broke a car window to save a dog who was stuck in a heated car, which turned out to be a stuffed teddy bear. When she was 9 she threatened to feed two boys to a lion because they were bullying another kid. She was able to get on probation, but knowing her personality, she asked Love for an invention to help her. Love gives her a belt that reverses the personality of the wearer. Music puts it on and transforms into Muzaka. At the end of the episode she reverts to her normal self and her ban is lifted from the zoo. In Yeti in the House Promo Art Kuu Kuu Harajuku Music Promo Art.png Kuu Kuu Harajuku Music Promo Art 2.png Introduction |-| Appearances = Season 1 *Episode 1a: Totally Teen Genie *Episode 1b: Angel's Flight *Episode 2a: Music Baby *Episode 2b: Wanted Audience *Episode 3a: Game Over *Episode 3b: Phony Ponies *Episode 4a: Hello Puppy *Episode 4b: G, This Is Awfully Deep *Episode 5a: Baby's Birthday *Episode 5b: Labor Of Love *Episode 6a: Bad Boy and Little Girl *Episode 6b: Yummy Bear Nado *Episode 7a: Drums of Doom *Episode 7b: Adventures in Housesitting *Episode 8a: The Kawaiifier *Episode 8b: Super Kawaii Sunday *Episode 9a: Delectabubbles *Episode 9b: Kablooey Chewie *Episode 10a: Water Baby *Episode 10b: Music Zoo *Episode 11a: The Dotted Line *Episode 11b: Life is But a Dream *Episode 12a: Oh, G *Episode 12b: Greenhouse *Episode 13a: Control Plus Alt Plus Dimension *Episode 13b: Angel Hair *Episode 14a: Inside Job *Episode 14b: Sea Monkeying Around *Episode 15a: Trust Your Inner Uniphant *Episode 15b: Starr Power Season 2 *Episode 1a: Training Day *Episode 1b: Multi Tasking *Episode 2a: Hot Rod *Episode 2b: Over and Out |-| Gallery = Promotional images Music_bring_it_on.jpg Happy_Cotton_Candy_Day.jpg The Fabric of Space and Time? Is That Machine Washable? Or Dry Clean Only.jpg Music_disoriented.png|Music disoriented in Phony Ponies Music_fluffle_costume.png|Music's fluffle disguise in G, This Is Awfully Deep Music_painted.png|Music has a fresh coat of paint on her in Baby's Birthday Music_outfit_Kawaii_Sunday.png|Music's outfit in Super Kawaii Sunday Music_Zoo_6.png|Music at age 5. Music_Zoo_7.png|Music at age 9. Music_Zoo_12.png|Music is not really feeling "huggy". Music_Zoo_15.png|Music with a box of dog treats. Delectabubbles_23.png|Music stole Madame Shhh's bubble wand. Life_is_But_a_Dream_18.png|Ninja Music as seen in Life is But a Dream DSCN1310.JPG|Music as a 5 year old in "Music Zoo" DSCN1311.JPG|Music as a 9 year old in "Music Zoo" DSCN1312.JPG|Music's hair's frizzed Music in her Nifty 50s.jpg|Music in her Nifty 50s DSCN1315.JPG Music in Toughie's body.png.jpg 59RMfriendly01WW.png| BMGmpm.png|Music and Baby teaching the monster pets to baton twirl and march. 55MlassoRHI.png|Music twirling lasso. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Family Members Category:Character galleries